Aku homo?
by akanemori
Summary: —MikaYuu. "Mungkin terlalu sering berdekatan dengannya berdampak buruk pada jati diriku?" tanpa perlu pernyataan atau deklarasi, mereka sudah saling mengetahui perasaan masing-masing [Sho-ai]


Sejak kapan ketertarikan seksualnya melenceng? Terakhir kali Yu ingat, ia menonton sinetron Jodha Akbar bersama Yoichi dan Shinoa minggu lalu, bahkan ia sampai meneteskan air mata. Lalu kenapa setiap kali bertemu bersaudara-tapi-tak-saudara-nya jantungnya seperti akan meledak dan hancur lebur bagai hari dimana ia kehilangan keluarga kecilnya. Oke Yuuichiro, lebay. Yu bukanlah orang polos, sebagai penggemar berat komik romansa, ia tentu mengenal gejala penyakit ini. Masa iya, ia jatuh cinta pada－

－Mika?

* * *

 **Owari no Seraph bukan milik saia, ok? Tapi fiksi ini punya saia. Iklan atau produk dalam fiksi ini juga bukan punya saia.**

 **Karena ini fiksi pertama di fandom, jadi, maaf?**

* * *

Tidak ada kata-kata rindu, hanya tatapan datar yang Yuuichiro lontarkan saat melihat vampir pirang di depannya. Tidak perlu perlakuan, cukup mengetahui saudaranya sehat wal afiat sudah membuang semua keraguan hatinya. Tapi pertemuan itu awal dari hal yang baru bukan?

"Yuu-chan, kau tidak mau memberi salam untuk saudaramu, hm?"

Hancurlah topeng dingin Mika jika hanya berdua dengan saudara hitamnya ini－maaf, maksudnya berambut hitam－mungkin sikap Mika sebelas-dua belas dengan vampir mesum kepala ungu yang tidak mau ia sebut namanya. Jika dilihat dari seringaian Mika.

"Bukannya kita sudah tegur sapa sejak sebulan yang lalu?"

Yak, benar sekali itu, kawan! Setelah reuni tanpa sengaja di Shinjuku saat itu, Mika selalu mengunjungi kamar Yu setiap malam, hanya sekedar mengunjungi, belum menjurus ke hal lain. Dan jika dihitung, ini sudah sebulan lebih sejak Mika melompat ke kamarnya.

"Kau tidak menanyakan bagaimana aku menyelinap disini, Yuu-chan?"

"Aku kira vampir bisa menguap-muncul seenak jidatnya,"

Mikaela tertawa pelan, persis seperti Mikaela yang dulu Yu kenal, "Jadi kau bercita-cita menjadi pelawak?"

"Mungkin? akan kupikirkan jika tidak berhasil mengambil jurusan kedokteran," Yu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk mengganti buku yang ia baca, sebenarnya sedari tadi ia tidak memperhatikan tiap lembar kertas yang ia baca, hanya sebagai alibi untuk menghindari kontak mata dengan vampir pirang di sebelahnya.

"Jadi seperti ini sikapmu pada saudaramu, Yuu-chan? Baiklah, mulai besok aku tidak akan mengunjungi kamarmu lagi,"

Yu menyentak bukunya, irisnya membulat "Janga－" sedetik setelahnya ia sadar ia terjebak perangkap Mika, setelah melihat Mika menyeringai－lagi.

"Apa, Yuu-chan?"

"Tidak. Lupakan."

"Aku tidak tahu, sejak kapan kau menjadi tsundere seperti ini, Yu-chan?" Tsundere? Yang di komik shoujo itu? Kalau tidak salah, itu keadaan dimana sang heroine berkata 'Baka!' pada sang hero kan?

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak bisa jujur－" bukannya itu sama saja?

Ingin sekali Mika tertawa meledak-ledak mendengar jawaban polos Yu. "－Tapi itu tidak penting, aku mau mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan padamu, Mika,"

"Silahkan, tapi jika giliran aku bertanya, tolong jawab dengan jujur, ya, Yuu-chan." anggukan berarti kesepakatan, tulisan imajiner 'deal' menjadi background saat mereka berjabat tangan.

* * *

"Kenapa sikapmu mirip vampir banci berpita itu, Mika?"

"Mungkin terlalu sering berdekatan dengannya berdampak buruk pada jati diriku?"

Yu menghela nafas, "Sudah kuduga, tempatmu bukan di dekatnya, Mika,"

"Apa itu? Cemburu?" jika Yu tidak ada rasa padamu, tidak mungkin ia berkata seperti itu, sobat Mika. Tapi Yu lebih memilih mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Dan itu. Mengapa kau menggigit roti itu pelan-pelan? Bukan kah vampir gak bisa makan apapun selain darah?" Yu meletakan bukunya, ia bosan bersembunyi. Mika hanya tersenyum melihat sikap panas-dingin Yu.

"Bersandiawara seakan masih menjadi manusia? Siapa tau tiba-tiba aku 'Booom!' dan menjadi manusia kembali," jawab Mika, asal. Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya itu ia lakukan untuk membunuh waktu. Hei, salahkan Yu yang hanya meletakan benda bernama roti itu di meja kamarnya.

"Carilah cara yang lebih logis," Oh, Yu, kau sadarkan kalau Mika tidak se-idiot itu? "Berarti kau tidak bisa memakan kari lagi?"

"Itu salah satu hal yang kusesali dalam hidup vampirku," Iris Mika meredup "Apa sudah selesai sesi tanya-jawabnya? Sekarang giliranku?"

"Apa kau punya seseorang yang kau sukai, Yu-chan?" pertanyaan shoujo, Yu dengan santainya mengambil roti berwarna ungu cerah di piring yang sudah ia sediakan tadi sore.

"Hm, mungkin, pantaskah ia dipanggil seseorang?" Jika Mika menjawab pertanyaannya tadi dengan asal, ia juga bisa kok.

"Jawab dengan jujur, Yu-chan," ga kok, Yu sudah jujur, "Mhhhm,"

"Siapa? Gadis bersurai ungu yang kau panggil 'Shinoa' saat itu?" Yu tersedak, setelah berhasil mendapatkan air putih (yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba disitu) ia menatap Mika dengan seksama "Uhuk, bukan, sekarang giliran kamu yang cemburu?" Yu bermaksud menggoda Mika, walau caranya basi, hanya mengkopas pertanyaan Mika tadi.

"Iya," Uhuk! Yu tersedak yang kedua kalinya, Yu tertawa garing "Ahaha, lanjut, pertanyaan berikutnya,"

"Kau masih bersama manusia-manusia yang memanfaatkanmu?" Oh, masih dendam ianya, padahal yang dimanfaatkan dia kok Mika yang marah－ok, bohong, Yu tahu kenapa Mika masih dendam.

"Kau mau hidupku kesepian dan terus dihantui oleh acara mati suri-mu? Aku harus move on, sayang" Mika sontak tertawa terbahak, Yu－yang jelas-jelas tidak tahu dimana letak lawakan pada perkataannya hanya menatap Mika dengan bingung "Mika, kamu nggak gila mendadak, kan－"

"Sayang? Panggilan baru untukku, Yu-chan? Aku senang sekali," oke, Mika memang gila mendadak.

"Uh, lupakan, selanjutnya kau mau bertanya apa?"

"Oke, dengar baik-baik, aku hanya bertanya sekali," Mika menarik nafas sebentar, lalu menatap Yu luar-dalam. Tentu saja ia tidak lupa menghembuskan nafasnya. Hei, Ia masih mau berkencan dengan Yu.

"Aku suka Yuu-chan－maksudnya aku cinta Yuu-chan,"

"He?"

"Yuu-chan tahu kan?"

"Hoo," bohong jika Yu tidak tahu. Ia jelas tahu. Tapi dia hanya gak nyangka, Mika bakal menyatakan perasaannya. Maksudnya, mereka kan saudara, tanpa menyatakan pun, mereka saling mengerti perasaan masing-masing.

"Bagaimana jawaban Yuu-chan?"

"Kan hanya nanya satu kali," jawab Yu sok polos, Mika menjambak surainya sendiri.

"Mou, Yuu-chan kejaaam," "Baik-baik, pertama duduk dulu dengan baik dan benar di bangku itu, meja bukanlah tempat peristirahatan pantatmu, Mika."

Mika hanya menurut dan duduk dengan adem di bangku yang tepat berhadapan dengan Yu.

"Aku juga－"

"Ha? Apa?"

"Aku juga suka, Mika. Makanya jangan asal nuduh aku suka orang lain selain dirimu, Mika,"

Jadi ini akhir bahagia eh?

"MIKA, JANGAN PELUK AKU SEPERTI ITU, AKU GAK BISA NAFAAAS!"

* * *

 **Omake**

"Ayo kita nikah, Yuu-chan," tepat jam dua pagi Mika mendobrak jendela kamar Yu, dan mendeklarasikan hubungan lanjut mereka.

"Gak bisa, kamu vampir, aku manusia, kalau nikah anaknya nanti jadi apa?"

"Kalau gitu, ayo jadi vampir, Yuu-chan!" pantang menyerah, Mika malah melebarkan tawanya, tak lupa matanya yang makin menyipit.

"Gag baik, kita kan sesama pria, itu haram hukumnya," sejak kapan kau menjadi alim, Yu?

"Kalau gitu ayo kita ke Amerika, dimana pernikahan sesama jenis dihalalkan!"

Ingatkan Yu kalau Mika bisa menggigit.

* * *

 **The end.**

* * *

 **TURUNKAN PANCI ITU! Oke, oke, maaf kalau karakternya rada OOC, saia suka hubungan mereka yang gini soalnya, dimana si Yu itu tsundere dan Mika super posesif- atau apalah itu namanya.**

 **Hai hai, saya nyumbang fiksi di OnS looh /yeeeey/**

 **Dan hari ini saia membawakan fiksi yang gag berat malah super ringan buat pembaca yang lagi dalam masa galau seperti saia /diem/**

 **Tapi maaf ya ini gagal ringan 8""DD**


End file.
